


Level Up

by edlweiss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Fingering, Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Posted in a haze, Ryan is oblivious, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edlweiss/pseuds/edlweiss
Summary: The team comes back to the TARDIS after an exhausting adventure. Ryan plays a video game while Yaz and the Doctor decompress on the couch.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Level Up

Ryan, Yaz, and the Doctor tramped wearily into the small lounge room. Graham had looked at them like they were nuts when they all agreed they wouldn’t be able to go to sleep yet.

“You lot serious? I am going to positively murder a good night’s bo peep,” he tipped an imaginary cap and hobbled off to his bedroom. Ryan mouthed _bo peep?_ at Yaz and she had grinned.

“Poor Graham,” The Doctor muttered. She flopped onto the little purple couch, her back to the armrest and her legs bent at the knees. Yaz settled onto the right side of the couch.

“I think I hustled him a little too hard,” the time lord continued, tilting her head to the right and resting it against the high back of the sofa. “But in my defense, if I hadn’t shoved him out of the way of that Sontaran blaster there would’ve been a Graham-shaped hole in the ground.” 

“Much prefer a solid granddad, me, in spite of how grumpy he can get,” Ryan groaned, settling on the floor in front of the couch and picking up the gaming controller. He flipped on the TV. 

“Mind if I play?” he looked over his shoulder at the two women. Yaz shrugged.

“I couldn’t follow anything right now even if I tried. Fine by me, mate,” she rested her head against the sofa back and sighed. “I’m tired but weirdly on edge, like my nerves are still sparking.”

“The adrenaline’ll wear off soon enough,” The Doctor said as Ryan started clicking away with the controller, his avatar wandering through some medieval landscape.

Yaz leaned over and grabbed the blanket that had been tossed on the floor. She held it up to the Doctor, “you want in on this?” The Doctor nodded lazily. Her eyelids were already drooping a bit.

Yaz tossed the soft blanket over the two of them and they sat there for long minutes, idly watching Ryan as he made his character barter with locals for food and drink. It was oddly soothing.

The Doctor shifted and wedged her feet under Yaz’s thigh. She wiggled her toes, sending an entirely different type of spark through Yaz. Yaz’s eyebrows rose and she rolled her head toward the Doctor. The older woman didn’t normally touch her all that much, beyond holding her hand in a death grip whenever they had to run away from something. 

“Sorry,” the Doctor said, “my feet are a bit sore. I were tryin’ to stretch ‘em.”

“I don’t mind, Doctor.” A thought popped into Yaz’s head and she worked to keep her tone casual. “Y’want me to give you a foot massage?” 

The Doctor perked up at that. “Ooo, yeah, would’ya Yaz?” She wiggled her toes again and Yaz tried not to squirm. “Foot rub from Yaz? Aren’t I a jammy bugger!” she pulled her feet out from under Yaz and draped them across Yaz’s lap. The couch had enough space for her to almost extend her legs fully and still be sat upright.

Ryan spoke up, staring raptly at his game, his back to them. “Bagsy next foot rub.” Yaz made a face.

“Ryan Sinclair, I would rather give a Sontaran a foot massage then touch your grubby feet.” That struck the Doctor as particularly funny, and she hooted a laugh. 

“Sontaran feet! What a funny notion. You’re hilarious, Yaz,” she chuckled, shaking her head. Yaz looked at her in bewildered amusement. She had no idea how to respond.

“You won’t rub my feet but you’ll touch a thousand-year-old alien’s? No idea where them tings have been!” Ryan mocked, acting affronted.

“Oi! My feet are wonderful, and very reliable. I’ll have you know--” the Doctor said.

“Don’t you listen to him, Doctor.” Yaz cut her off. She was clearly working up to a story and Yaz wanted her quiet. She peeled the Doctor’s socks off under the blanket and grabbed her left foot with both hands, pressing into the arch with her right thumb while the left hand rubbed circles against her heel. Her fingers wrapped around the top of her foot. Her feet were cool, and surprisingly soft. Yaz could feel the small bones, hard against the pads of her fingers.

The Doctor’s shoulders relaxed and Yaz could feel the tension release from her legs. She sighed deeply. “Oh Rassilon. That feels so good, Yaz,” she muttered. The blanket they were under only came up to the Doctor’s stomach, and she folded her hands there, contented.

“Good,” Yaz whispered, her glance lifting to the Doctor’s face. The Doctor was smiling happily back, looking Yaz directly in the eyes. Yaz’s heartbeat skittered in her chest as she moved her hands over the Doctor’s slender feet. She switched to the right foot and repeated the same motions there, working gently. The Doctor hummed appreciably. Yaz’s eyes drifted back to the TV screen, and down to Ryan’s back. He was completely engrossed. Yaz’s hands moved up to brush the backs of each of the Doctor’s toes lightly, and the time lord giggled.

“Tickles,” she murmured, wiggling her toes again in Yaz’s hands. Yaz squeezed her in response, rubbing a bit harder and tugging her toes out, stretching them one by one. The Doctor groaned softly and Yaz swallowed at the sound. She wriggled slightly in her seat and looked back up at the Doctor. Her eyes were still fixed on Yaz. They looked a bit darker in color than before. _Must be the low light of the room_ , she thought. Her mind drifted as she continued rubbing, watching the light from Ryan’s video game play across the planes of the Doctor’s pretty face. 

The repetitive motion of her hands was making Yaz zone out, exhausted as she was. She wasn’t really paying attention and her hands drifted up to the Doctor’s bare left calf. She pressed and squeezed her fingers, kneading into the tight muscles and tendons there and the Doctor let out a soft “oh”. She scooted closer to Yaz, her head resting more on the armrest and her posture flattening out. Her knees bent further, the heels of her feet now tucked between Yaz’s thighs. Yaz breathed slowly out her nose, trying to calm her racing heart. Under the guise of getting a better position on the Doctor’s calf, she pulled the Doctor’s right heel into her own crotch, her breath hitching as the seam of her jeans brushed roughly against her clit. She swallowed again and her eyes closed momentarily at the sensation.

When she opened them again she saw the Doctor watching her intently. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark and her mouth was set into a hard line. Yaz watched as the Doctor’s jaw clenched and her heel dug harder into Yaz’s pussy. Yaz’s let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in a rush.

She moved her hands slowly up from the Doctor’s calf, rubbing languidly at the underside of her thighs. The Doctor’s hands flexed on her stomach, and Yaz leaned closer, pressing her breasts up against the time lord’s shin. She rotated and dragged the backs of her hands over the trouser fabric, inching farther up with each pass. 

“Oh no you don’t you sneaky,” Ryan hissed absently. Yaz’s hands froze at his words, thinking she got caught out. She stole a quick glance at Ryan’s back, confirming he was still absorbed in the game.

“You’re really good at this, Yaz,” the Doctor purred and Yaz choked slightly. She glared at her and tilted her head toward Ryan, eyes wide. She mouthed _hush_ urgently and glared. The Doctor smiled wickedly, grinding her heel again against Yaz, rubbing up and down. Yaz couldn’t stop her hips from juddering forward into the motion. Her eyebrows pinched together and she hunched into the delicious feeling. 

“Mmm-hmm,” was all she managed in response and the Doctor grinned, biting her lip as she took in Yaz, slowly coming undone.

Yaz moved her right hand all at once and she cupped the Doctor’s mound, the flat of her fingers pushing against the Doctor’s clit in retaliation. She watched the Doctor pull in a big hissing breath, her breasts rising against her braces. Yaz wanted Ryan to vanish in a puff of smoke so she could hear just how loud she could make the Doctor moan. She squeezed her thighs around the Doctor’s heel and felt how wet she’d become.

The Doctor’s left leg splayed out further, allowing Yaz to lean closer to the other woman. She circled the Doctor’s clit in harsh circles - at least, she hoped that’s where her hand was; kind of hard to tell under the blanket. But judging by the Doctor’s reaction, she was right on target.  
Yaz was rolling her hips now against the Doctor’s heel. Her left arm was wrapped around the Doctor’s right leg, and as she rocked, her left breast dragged against the Doctor’s trouser fabric. Her nipples were painfully hard. She whimpered under her breath. 

Both women were struggling to keep quiet. They were panting softly, urgently. The Doctor’s mouth hung open and her eyes were locked with Yaz’s, silently egging her on. Her hips were shifting up to meet Yaz’s hand, and Yaz’s own mouth dropped to the Doctor’s knee. She bit down lightly in an effort to relieve the tension coiling in her core. The Doctor jerked at the bite, her hand lifting from her stomach to furrow into Yaz’s hair, tugging hard.

Yaz’s eyelids fluttered. She could feel her orgasm approaching, and she thought wonderingly, _the Doctor is going to bring me off with just her heel_. She was shifting the palm of her hand against the Doctor’s pussy in time to the press of the Doctor’s foot. 

“Oh my days!” Ryan shouted suddenly, tossing the game controller in exasperation. Yaz yelped and jerked away from the Doctor under the blanket just as the Doctor pulled her feet back. They were breathing raggedly and Yaz strove to get herself under control. She was flushed red from the exertion and was eternally thankful for the low light of the TV.

“That git came outta nowhere!” Ryan moaned, clutching at his head. He turned around to face them and gestured at the screen with a look of anguish. His character lay face down, an arrow in his back.

“Did you see that?” he protested. “What kinda bum trick is that?” he huffed a sigh. His eyes jumped between the two women, completely unaware of what had been happening behind him. The Doctor had yanked the blanket up almost to her nose and was peering at him like a startled owl. 

“How’d Yaz do?” he asked, folding his legs beneath him so he could stand up from the floor.

The Doctor’s eyes got ludicrously wide. “Yaz do how now what?” she said hoarsely. Ryan frowned at her like she was crazy.

Yaz bit her lip to keep from laughing. “The foot massage, Doctor,” she said, giggling in spite of herself. “It can’t have been that good if you can’t even remember,” she prompted.

“Right,” she coughed, dropping the blanket and shifting up slightly, “proper foot rub. Ace. I think I started to drift off is all. Y’startled me when you yelled, Ryan.” 

“Eh, so sorry Doc, didn’t mean to interrupt the magic fingers,” he said, bending to find the TV remote and clicking it off. Yaz laughed into her palm. The Doctor’s eyebrows winched upwards comically.

Ryan shrugged and pointed at Yaz in the dim light of the room. “Next time, yeah Yaz? I promise I’ll make my feet presentable? Please?” he begged.

Yaz sniffed noncommittally. “Dunno. Gonna have to be real nice to me for a while, then...I’ll think about it.”

“Alright, I’ll take that. Well, ta ducks, I think that’s me callin’ it a night. You girls going to bed?” he questioned.

“Nah, not me yet,” Yaz sighed. “I’m still...a little worked up,” her hand found the Doctor’s foot and she covered the top, brushing back and forth with her thumb over the sensitive skin on the inside of the arch. She avoided looking at the Doctor, and just smiled up at Ryan.

“I think I’ll stay too. I’m far too comfortable to move just yet,” The Doctor snuggled deeper into the couch to illustrate her point and Yaz let out a shaky breath. She had been hoping fervently the Doctor would stay. Her stomach flipped with desire.

“Fair play to ya then,” and he left the room with a backward wave.

Silence descended on the two women. Yaz was bizarrely self-conscious now that Ryan had gone. Whatever was happening between the Doctor and her suddenly felt much more real - easier to steal furtive gropes than come at it head on. She sighed into the quiet, and let her head tip back against the sofa. Her hand was still on the Doctor’s foot, unmoving. She turned her head as the Doctor tore the blanket off them and dropped it onto the floor. She grabbed at Yaz’s hand on her foot, and yanked Yaz toward her. 

“Woah, easy!” she squealed. The Doctor dropped Yaz's hand like she’d been shocked.

“M’sorry Yaz!” she looked sheepish and started playing with her braces, her eyes darting everywhere but Yaz’s eyes. 

“No, hey, it’s alright,” Yaz laughed, feeling more assured at the Doctor’s awkwardness. She turned and rubbed her palms up the Doctor’s thighs, continuing up over her stomach. She shifted and knelt between the Doctor’s legs, leaning over the Doctor and bringing her face close to the older woman’s. 

“Hiya, Yaz,” the Doctor’s eyes mooned up at her. Yaz laughed again.

“Hiya, owl” she smiled, her face dimpling. The Doctor’s eyebrows drew together in a question and she tilted her head.

“You keep looking at me with those big eyes like that and I’m going to have to call ya owl,” she brought her hand up to the Doctor’s cheek, her other arm braced at the side of her head, against the armrest.

She closed the distance and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of the Doctor’s mouth, the Doctor watching her the whole time, her eyes even crossing slightly as Yaz neared her. The Doctor sighed happily and shifted to join her lips to Yaz’s. Yaz’s eyes slipped shut and she relaxed her arm, letting her body weight settle onto the Doctor. Their mouths moved against each other and Yaz lost herself in the feel of the Doctor’s lips. They were dry and silky until the Doctor swiped her tongue along Yaz’s bottom lip and Yaz moaned into her mouth, the kiss picking up in intensity. The Doctor’s hands ghosted over Yaz’s back and fastened onto Yaz’s arse, yanking her hips to press their bodies closer. 

Yaz broke the kiss with a groan and panted harshly, “Oi, handsy!” She dipped down quickly to nip at the Doctor’s jaw.

The Doctor tilted her head back and Yaz took advantage, nuzzling and sucking on the Doctor’s neck, moaning against her throat. She’d wanted to kiss this neck for such a long, long time. The Doctor’s hands clutched weakly against Yaz’s hips.

“Handsy, Yaz? If anything, you’re handsy and I’m footsy. No. Heelsy? After all, my foot seemed to, _mmm_ , seemed to,” whatever she was going to say died in her throat as Yaz captured the Doctor’s hot mouth with hers, pushing her tongue past her lips and sliding it against the Doctor’s own tongue. The Doctor whined deep in her throat and Yaz flexed her body, grinding down in her need. 

She pulled back away from the Doctor reluctantly and the Doctor looked at her like her favorite toy had been taken away. Yaz slipped her fingers under the Doctor’s braces and dragged them up and out, tugging the suspenders. The Doctor let out an anguished breath and helped, lifting her shoulders so they slid down her arms. Yaz wasted no time and untucked the Doctor’s shirts, her movements jerky and approaching frantic as she thought of the Doctor naked underneath her. The Doctor grabbed her hands and stilled her. A knot climbed into Yaz’s throat. _Oh please, don’t stop now. I couldn’t take it_. She shivered. The Doctor smiled like the cat who got the cream and all of Yaz’s worries vanished.

“You do yours, I’ll do mine.” she held Yaz’s gaze as she grabbed the hem of her shirts and lifted them, getting caught momentarily over her head before they came away and she threw them behind her. Yaz took in the sight of all that pale skin in a daze. 

“Oh,” Yaz said, overwhelmed. She almost sobbed.  
“Focus, handsy. Get your kit off. _Now_ ,” The Doctor’s voice dropped and she gripped Yaz’s hips again, kissing her hard before gripping the bottom of her sports bra. She paused, arching an eyebrow at Yaz’s clothes in challenge.

Yaz scurried, nearly tearing her shirt and bra as she lifted them off and away, her body shifting up and closer to the Doctor as she moved. Her breasts swung free and she watched as the Doctor’s hands dropped to Yaz’s stomach, her own bra forgotten. She kneaded urgently against her skin and her head dipped, capturing a nipple in her mouth, her blond hair brushing across Yaz’s sensitive skin.

“Fuck!” Yaz cried. She reveled in the feeling of the Doctor’s tongue circling her nipple momentarily before managing to come back to herself. She swung her feet to the ground and stepped away from the couch.

“What? _What?_ ” the Doctor reached a hand toward her and Yaz swatted it away.

“Doctor,” she stood woozily, weaving slightly. She struggled with the button on her jeans, pausing to press a knuckle against her clit before wrenching them away and down her legs. The Doctor looked like she had lost all muscle control and her hands lay at her sides, her eyes large with wonder, taking all of Yaz in.

“Owl,” Yaz said again, snapping her fingers. The Doctor blinked. “Get a shift on, you,” she said, and drew a finger across the hem of her own pants, back and forth, teasing. Her hand moved down and stroked the damp patch of her underwear and she let out a shaky breath.

The Doctor watched her and bit her lip, her pupils blown out. And then Yaz had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing in delight as the Doctor turned into a tasmanian devil, all flailing limbs and flustered curses. She shimmied out of her blue high-water trousers and underpants at the same time, Yaz whimpered as the Doctor’s sex was revealed, her fair curls damp with want. The Doctor’s trouser leg caught for a second on her foot before she kicked out in frustration. They flew up and landed on the Doctor’s face, and she wrestled against it like a sworn enemy. She threw it to the floor before peeling her bra off and dropping it on the heap. She looked at Yaz triumphantly, and Yaz smiled dopily. She groaned as she drank in the gorgeous vision of the Doctor, hair mussed and a flush blooming over her snow white breasts.

The Doctor’s eyes dropped to her own breasts and she massaged them, her mouth opening cutely. She looked up at Yaz through a curtain of fringe and Yaz made a fist at her side, her fingernails digging into her palm. She fought to keep her knees from buckling.

Yaz hooked her fingers into her underpants and pulled them down, holding the Doctor’s eyes as she stepped out of them. She was breathing harshly.

“Doctor,” she whined. The Doctor snatched at her hand and pulled her over and down on top of her. Their lips met again in a fever. Yaz felt the Doctor against her, her hard nipples and the delicate brush of the soft curls between her legs; her yearning lips and skin touching her everywhere, and the strong hand that had gripped the back of her head. The headiness of the moment threatened to overwhelm her. 

Yaz countered by moving her hand between them, dragging fingers through the Doctor’s labia. She moaned again at how wet the Doctor was, her brain threatening to short circuit when the Doctor keened into her shoulder.

“You, you’re so wet...owl. You’re so fucking wet for me,” she huffed into the Doctor’s ear, circling the Doctor’s clit as she captured the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor groaned into her and Yaz couldn’t hold back, moving her fingers lower and tracing the Doctor’s cunt. It was pulsing with need. The Doctor pulled her knees up in reflex and Yaz pushed two fingers into the Doctor and Yaz thought she might pass out from the sheer pleasure of burying herself there. She started a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of the Doctor as she kissed her neck from jaw to shoulder and back. Her nipples sent sparks of desperate want through her as they rubbed against the Doctor’s.

“Yaz! Yaz, Yaz, Yaz,” the Doctor panted deliriously. Her hips moving automatically to meet Yaz’s fingers. Her insides were clenching and fluttering frantically.

Yaz husked against the Doctor’s ear, “Come on, Doctor, you can do it. Come for me.” 

Her fingers were pistoning into the Doctor now, relentlessly. The Doctor’s heels hooked around Yaz’s hips and she grabbed Yaz’s arse, stiffening against her, her entire body going rigid. She let out an agonized sigh, and her body seemed to deflate, relaxing into the couch. Yaz moved with her, covering the Doctor’s body with her own, resting with her, Yaz’s face nestled into the crook of her neck. Yaz grinned triumphantly and she pulled her fingers away from the Doctor slowly, wiping them discreetly on the side of the couch.

“Let’s hope the boys don’t wander in right now,” she breathed, her shoulders shaking at the thought.

“Yaz,” the Doctor breathed again.

“Yes, I’m here, owl,” Yaz suckled on the Doctor’s earlobe and felt the power she held as the Doctor pulled in a hungry breath. 

“Get off me,” The Doctor muttered and Yaz stilled against her. She pulled back and fixed the Doctor with a worried look. 

“Are...are you okay?” she questioned, startled, “did I hurt ya?” she started to touch the Doctor’s face and then pulled it back. 

The Doctor grinned, her pupils completely blown out from desire.

“‘Course I’m ok. Y’couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” Yaz’s mind shorted, wondering if that might have been a challenge. “You only just wrung my bell good and thorough. I mean to return the favor.”

She gripped Yaz by the hips and pushed her backwards, reversing their positions, so Yaz lay back against the sofa. The Doctor didn’t even pause before she pushed Yaz’s legs apart unceremoniously. She shuffled down Yaz’s body, stopping for a moment to lavish one of her breasts with her tongue, pulling the nipple hard into her mouth. Yaz whined. She released Yaz’s nipple, grinning like a fool. She kept drifting down, holding Yaz’s gaze, puffing harsh breaths into Yaz’s stomach. She dipped her head and licked Yaz’s slit in one long pull before fastening onto her clit.

“Oh...god,” Yaz’s hands reached and grabbed onto the back of the Doctor’s head, holding her where she was. Her hips circled and rocked into the Doctor’s mouth. 

“You. _Fuck._ ” Yaz moaned. Her back arched off the cushions as the Doctor buried her face in Yaz’s cunt, lapping hungrily and using her tongue in a way Yaz had never felt. Her heels were planted on either side of the Doctor’s torso and she was rolling into her, grabbing at her hair and shoulders. The Doctor hummed into Yaz, sucking hard on her clit once more and Yaz tumbled over the edge of her orgasm, her eyes going wide. Her knees came up to clamp the Doctor’s head in place. 

She breathed slowly, knees relaxing incrementally. Her hands played idly with the Doctor’s hair. The time lord lifted Yaz’s heels from where they had landed on her back, looking smug. Yaz watched her from barely open eyes. She was so weighed down by exhaustion and elation. The Doctor snaked up her torso and rested her head against Yaz’ shoulder, touching her lips to Yaz’s pulse. 

“How was that, Yaz? Did I do ok?” The Doctor lifted her head and watched Yaz anxiously. 

“Y’did amazing. That were. My god. Ten points to you. My owl.” she scratched her hand through the Doctor’s hair and watched as the Doctor’s eyes slipped shut. The woman was grinning dazedly.

“C’mon, Doctor. We need to get some sleep. And, we should probably get out of the sitting room before someone wanders in. Come to mine. Lord help us if Ryan found us. I’d be on the hook for a hundred foot massages.” she rubbed her face tiredly.

“You’ll still give me foot rubs, Yaz? That were amazin’, even before the good bits,” the Doctor asked innocently, pushing herself up from Yaz and grabbing their clothes, reaching her free hand to Yaz as they walked out of the room, sneaking toward Yaz’s bedroom. 

Yaz stopped the Doctor and pushed her against the wall, capturing her mouth in a kiss. The Doctor made a surprised noise in her throat and then relaxed into Yaz. Yaz pulled away and looked at the Doctor, brushing a thumb over her cheek.

“You’ll have to earn the foot rubs, Doctor. I trust you’re up to the task.” she dragged her tongue over the Doctor’s bottom lip before turning and making off down the hall, her hand gripping the Doctor’s.

“I’ll work hard at it, Yaz,” the Doctor said, and Yaz grinned.


End file.
